Everything start with a bite
by Queene Rose
Summary: The king of crocus make a Halloween party with all of the guild that participate on the gran magic the party every man was staring pervertedly at Lucy, so wend sting saw her alone in the balcony of the castle he decide to bite her neck. What will happen on Lucy life for now on?
1. Chapter 1

Since the grand magic games has ended with fairy tail been number one. The King invites every guild that has participated in this event. Lucy walk into the ballroom dress as a white bunny with a light blue ribbon on one of the ears. Beside her was Levy dress as a panda with some nerd glasses.

"Levy-chan..." Lucy whine while hiding her chest with her arms. "Why do we have to wear this customs?"

"Cause erza wanted to have all girls dress as an animal..." Levy sigh a little.

"But it's so embarrassing..." Lucy blush a little wend she notice some man from another guild staring at her chest.

"It's not so bad Lu-chan...Beside you look very sexy." Levy wink at her.

"B-but why a bunny? why couldn't it be a cat or a tiger?"

"i don't know,but why does it bother you so much?" Levy stop walking while looking at Lucy with a curios face.

"Cause every man is staring at me and I just know that Gajeel is gonna make fun about it" Lucy sigh with her cheeks all red.

"You so know me Bunnygirl, Gihi!" Gajeel said while walking toward them dress as a dark warrior.

Lucy glare at him "Don't said anything about my custom"

"Why? are you gonna get so embarrass that your gonna hide yourself on a hole and eat some carrot? " Gajeel said with a smirk.

Lucy smack his shoulders. "I hate you!" She walks away from them.

"Have fun!" She hear levy yell at her.

While walking she notice how creepy the room was decorate. The walls were black with some grey curtains, while the floor has some punkins and fake spiders. She then notice some guys staring at her but, so she walks away from them. Wend she look on her right she saw Natsu, Gray,Erza, Wendy and Cana talking to each other.

Lucy walks toward them with a big smile "Hey guys!"

Natsu turn his head toward her and makes his famous smile. "Luce!" He tackles her into a hug. "Your finally here!" he was dress as a red warrior.

Gray look at her custom "Yo lucy, looking good" he was a shirtless black ninja.

Lucy blush a little while pushing natsu away. "Thanks gray...You guys look so amazing!"

Wendy blush madly "thank you Lucy!" she was wearing a cute grey bear costume.

erza nods while crossing her arms. "thank you Lucy...I really appreciate your compliment." She was wearing a a red cat costume that was very provocative.

Cana shows a bottle at her mouth while scanning Lucy up and down. "now I understand why Gajeel calls you Bunnygirl...You just look like one" She was wearing a provocative dog costume.

Lucy glare at Cana. "Shut up!"

"Is it me or are some people wearing some stupid costume?" asked gray while looking at a guy wearing a pamper.

"I think their awesome! especially that baby costume." Natsu said with a bright look.

"are you stupid, Lava breath?That's the worst costume ever." Gray said with a annoy look.

"What did you just called me Iceberg?"

"What you heard hothead."

"Do I see a Fight?" Asked erza with a dark aura surrounding her body.

"n-no madam!" they said in unison.

"They never change,do they?" Lucy sigh

"I don't think so Lucy-chan" Said wendy.

"but i think it is kinda *hic* funny" Cana said while her cheeks turn pink.

"Hey where Happy and carla?" asked Lucy.

"Carla is running away from happy" said Wendy with a sigh.

"And that's *hic* what i called *hic* forbidden love"Cana said while falling to the floor.

"Cana!" Yell Lucy and wendy.

"she got drunk again..." Said Gray without a care.

"hey...where the food?"Asked Natsu sniffing the air.

"What are you a dog?"

Natsu smack his head against gray's forehead. "Im not a stupid dog...I am a dragon slayer!"

Gray smack his head against his. "Really? You look more like a dog than a dragon"

Erza smack both of their heads. "Don't cause any trouble that can ruin the guild images, more that it is"

"h-hai!"

"Well im gonna look around the place, so see you later" Lucy said while walking away.

"Okay!" said Erza and wendy at the same time.

Lucy walks toward the balcony. She looks up at the sky and smile. "What a beautiful night..." She close her eyes while humming a song softly.

"well,well...Looks like I found fairy tail bunnygirl" Said someone behind her.

She quickly turn her body and saw no other than Sting Eucliffe standing right in front of her, dress as a Vampire. He look at her costume until it rest at her chest. Lucy notice his stare and quickly hides her chest with her arms.

"My face is up here, pervert!" She yell while her cheeks turn red.

Sting look up at her face and gives her his perverted smirk. "Is not my fault that your costume is making my blood boil"

Lucy blush madly while showing her back at him. "Idiot! don't said such perverted thing right in front of me"

Sting walks toward her and press his body against her back while wrapping his arms around her waist. "Did I make a the little bunny embarrass?" He pur in her right ear.

"N-no! o-of course not, you perverted saber. Now let me go!" She try to break free, but fail.

Sting smile seductively while tighten his grip on her waist. "now while would I let my pray go?" He lick her ear making the said girl moan a little.

"S-sting...Stop..." Lucy said while trying to hold her moan.

Sting chuckles a little while snuggling his nose in her neck. "Why should I? We both know that you are liking my touch" He start kissing her neck sweetly.

Lucy blush madly while trying to pull away from him. "W-why are you even doing this?"

Sting licks her neck "Because im a vampire and I take what it's mine" He bites her neck making the said girl eyes wide open.

"Sting!" She yell while trying to push him away but he didn't move or stop biting her neck. "That hurts!" Her face start to turn really head while her heart start beating rapidly. "sting..."

Sting slowly pull his head away from her neck and start to admire his bite mark. "hmm...Not bad" He then kiss it gently.

"S-sting...what the hell?!" She try to give him a glare,but it fails cause of her blush.

He look at her eyes warmly while his lips from a sincere smile. "Sorry...but I didn't like how the other man look at you"

Lucy blink twice and look at him with a very confuse look. "What does that have to do with biting my neck?"

Sting cheeks turn a light pink while he hides his face on her neck. "With this mark...no other man would dare to look at you"

"w-wha!?did you just make a hickey in my neck?" She push him away from her while staring at him in shock.

Sting look at the hickey and grin proudly "No nobody is gonna dare and stared at you" He then walks away leaving the celestial mage embarrass, but at the same time shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy was all alone in the balcony of Crocus Castle at night with her face all red while her heart was beating like if she had run on a marathon. She gently touch the spot were Sting leave the mark and sigh with annoyance.

"What is wrong with that perverted saber!?"

She then look up at the sky and saw only two little stars brightening together side by side. The little star was yellow while the big star was white.

"Why does those stars remind me of sting and me?"

-With Sting-

Sting was walking in the room while a lot of girls from different guild try to get his attention.

"Stingy-kun you are so strong!"

"Your so handsome!"

"Why don't we spend the night together at an hotel, hot stuff?"

"Sting-kun!"

"Stingy-kun look at me!"

Sting give them all his famous arrogant grin making all of the girls faint. He then quickly walks away and heads to the table were his teammates are. Rogue was wearing the same vampire costume as sting but he was more gray, Orga was dress as a cave man, Rufus as a wizard, Minerva as a witch and frosh and Lector were dress as mommy's.

"Im back!" yell sting while sitting beside rogue.

"Welcome back sting-san"said yukino with a bow

"Stingy-kun! your back!" Lector tackles him into a hug.

Sting laugh while patting his little head. "Of course im back! Cause this team feels so empty without me"

"Ha! don't make me laugh kid, cause without you i can feel relaxed" Orga said while crossing his arms.

Sting snort at his answer. "You don't have to lie Old man. I know that you actually miss my awesomeness" He make is arrogant grin at him.

"Oh please, your the only one that is not accepting the truth." Orga smirk at him.

"uh-huh! Im sting eucliffe, so im always right" Sting said proudly while smacking his fist together.

"Yeah! stingy-kun is the best!"Yell lector.

"Oi Sting!" Minerva called while looking at him blankly. "where did you run off to?"

Sting look at her with a grin. "Why do you want to know my lady? Did you miss me that much?!"

Minerva send him a punch while glaring at him. "Like hell i will! now answer my question"

Sting flinch and look at her with fear. "H-hai...I just went outside to get some fresh air..."

Rufus raise his eye brown and look at Sting. "You run off angrily cause you wanted to have some fresh air?"

"Yeah! cause i hated it how this place smell" Sting said while pinching his nose.

Rogue sniff the air and sigh "Its smell normal" he then look at sting. "I think that natsu broke your sense of smell"

Orga, Yukino, rufus and minerva start to laugh like maniacs while sting glare at rogue menacingly.

"Good one my child" Said Orga while patting his shoulders.

"im not your child" Rogue slap his hands away.

"Rogue! how could you said that!" Sting whine while faking some tears. "how could you be so cold toward you partner! especially to someone like me...Sting Eucliffe?!"

Rogue lean toward sting ear and whisper at him. "Cause i know you are lying to us...You went after that blond fairy"

Sting blush lightly. "W-what are y-you even saying?!"

Rogue chuckles while pulling himself away from him "Just what I said.."he then look at frosh and pats his head.

Sting sigh while looking at his friends. "Why is your faces so red?"

Rufus and Orga look away while minerva and yukino look shyly at each other while their faces were red.

"Um...Is Sting-san and Rogue-san on a relationship?" asked yukino.

"Hell no!" Yell Sting angrily

"I prefer to die..." Said rogue

-Back with Lucy-

Lucy was walking in the middle of the ballroom with her cheeks all red. She was now wearing a scar so that she could hide the hickey that sting gave her, but even if the blue scar hide it...She could still feel nervous if one of her guild mates found out about it. Suddenly a man stand in front of her.

"Hello *hic* there pretty bunny *hic*" He said while his cheeks were all red.

Lucy look at him with disgust "yeah...I have to go somewhere so...Bye" She try to walk pass him,but he block her path

"Oh come on babe *hic* that can wait right *hic* beside" He lean closer to her face "I think we could have a *hic* great night together"

Lucy fake a smile while pushing him away from her. "I prefer to spend my time alone...So bye!" She start to walk away.

"Hey you I was-" Went he grab her hand, it her hands start to glow and the next thing they knew... The guy hand start to burn and he quickly let go of her hand. "what the hell! you didn't have to burn me" He walk away angrily.

Lucy look at her hand and notice that the glow was fading slowly. She gasp while staring intensely at her hand. 'what happen? how did I do it?' She move her hand and notice that it didn't get burn like the guy. "How is that possible?"

"What is what possible?"said someone right behind her.

Lucy jump while turning her body quickly. "Don't scare me like that laxus!" She yell while smacking his shoulder.

"It's not my fault that you get scared easily, Blondie" Laxus said with a smirk. He was wearing a military costume.

"Hmp! whatever... your blond too!" She said angrily.

Laxus then look at her seriously "Hey Blondie, why were you looking at your hand with such horror?"

Lucy suddenly flinch while staring at her hand again. "I-its n-nothing serious..."

A vein pop out of his forehead and he immediately smack her head,but in return her hair start to glow and his hand got burn. "What the hell!" He pull his hand away while looking at her in shock. "What did you just do?"

"I-i don't know either! This is the first time that is happening to me" Lucy panic while bowing her body in full 90 degree "Im sorry Laxus! I didn't mean to hurt you"

Suddenly all eyes landed on the too blonds. Natsu came toward them quickly follow by Gray.

"What! did Luce hurt the mighty Thunder god?" asked Natsu with a huge smile appearing on his face.

Gray look at Laxus hand. "Oh! you really hurt him, nice one Lucy" He gives her a thump up.

Laxus glare at both of them while lightning start to show in his body. "Mind your own business" He then turn his head to Lucy "and you! come with me" He start to walk away.

Lucy gulp while looking at natsu and gray with a fake laugh "Well...see you later guys"

"If you two are gonna fight then warmed me about it, cause i wanna join in" Natsu said happily

"Be careful Lucy" Gray look at her worry.

"Don't worry Gray, ill be fine" She start to catch up with Laxus.

Laxus and Lucy pass the table were sting and the others were talking. Sting look at both of them with a angry look. He then growl a little while glaring at his hand.

"Why are you glaring at your hands kid?" asked Orga with a confuse look.

Sting glare at him "Is non of your business" He stand up and look at his partner "I'll be right back"

Lector look at sting with worry eyes. "Where are you going stingy-kun?"

Sting pats his little head. "Im gonna catch some fresh air" He then start to walk toward the direction where Laxus and Lucy went.

"What wrong with him?" Asked Orga.

"who knows...maybe he is just angry that we lost to those fairy's"said Rufus

"Hmp! what a crybaby" Minerva said while crossing her arms.

Rogue turn toward yukino and he pass Frosh to her "watch her over for me" He then stand up.

"Rogue-san...Where are you going?" asked yukino while holding frosh.

"Im gonna follow the Idiot" and we that he follow sting.

Frosh look at both of them with worry. "Fro wants to know if they are okay?"

Yukino pat's her little head. "I don't know frosh-kun"

-With Lucy and Laxus-

They were standing in front of each other in the garden of the castle. Laxus was leaning his back against a tree while staring at her with a annoy look.

"Okay Blondie...why is your body burning people?"

"I-i don't know!"

Laxus sigh heavily "Did something weird happen to you in the party?"

Lucy suddenly turn red "e-eh..."

He raise one of his eyebrow "What happen?"

Lucy sigh while slowly taking her blue scarf "This is the only thing weird that happen today"

Laxus eyes wide while a dark aura start surrounding him. "Lucy..." Lucy flinch while looking at laxus with a horror look. "Wend did that happen?"

"Um...it happen like 10 or 15 minutes ago..." Lucy start to back up slowly while laxus start to walk toward her like a zombie.

"really? so the son of a b*** is still here,huh?" He then gave her a menacing smile. "Who id the a**h*** that have his way with you?"

Lucy blush from embarrassment "L-laxus...Don't say it like that...Its embarrassing"

Laxus fake smile suddenly drop and a pissed look appear "WHAT THE H*** BLONDIE! IM NOT HERE TO MAKE YOU EMBARRASS! IM HERE TO KILL WHOEVER DID BITE YOU!" He lean his face closer to her and glare at her. "now tell me who was it before my patient runs off"

"...It was sting"


End file.
